


Gifts And Feathers

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was just little twitches. Over time it became more noticeable. Slowly Cas would start to fidget, then he would scratch at his shoulder, and move to scratch the air. He even apologized for hitting them sometimes, before getting a distant look and walking away. He never touched them. Finally, Dean snapped. He set to work making a new set of wings for Cas.</p><p>In which Cas still feels his wings and finally stops feeling the phantom touch when Dean sets a new pair of wings in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts And Feathers

At first it was just little twitches. Over time it became more noticeable. Slowly Cas would start to fidget, then he would scratch at his shoulder, and move to scratch the air. He even apologized for hitting them sometimes, before getting a distant look and walking away. He never touched them. Finally, Dean snapped. He set to work making a new set of wings for Cas. He knew it wouldn't be very good. They wouldn't actually attach to his body, and he couldn't really move them with muscles. He could however slip the straps on his arms and make it seem like he was moving them.  
"Dean, why are you so nervous?" Cas asked.  
"I-I don't know- shuttup." Dean said awkwardly.  
"Dean, just give him the damn gift!" Sam hissed from the corner.  
"Go away Sam!" Dean yelled.  
"Twenty bucks says Cas makes the first move." Kevin whispered.  
"Get outta here!" Dean yelled, this time more desperately.  
"Move? What is he talking about?" Cas asked.  
"Nothing! Its nothing! They're just _leaving! ___" Dean hissed. Finally he heard footsteps receding and he turned back to Cas. Before he could change his mind he pulled the gift from behind his back and shoved it against Cas' chest. Cas flipped it over in his hands and studied it. It was a large set of wings. The feathers were glued on and there were strings hanging off from the crappy sewing job where Dean had put the velcro straps on. Close to the end of the wing it broke into two straps that he could wrap around his wrist, and near the bigger end there were two more just like it to put on his upper arm. Connecting the two wings there was a large elastic band that could wrap around his chest, and attached to it were straps to put on his shoulders, that attached at his back to the wings.  
"Dean... What were you thinking..." Cas asked quietly. Dean looked up and saw that his expression wasn't a good one. He was sad.  
"Cas... This isn't a joke... Shit- I don't know... I guess I thought- I mean- without the real thing- you aren't used to it- and maybe... Shit- I don't know..." Dean stuttered out quietly. He looked up to see Cas smiling an almost shy smile.  
"You did this... To make up for my real ones being gone?" Cas clarified.  
"I-I guess..." Dean said awkwardly, rubbing his neck and not looking up.  
"Dean, look at me." Cas said softly. Dean looked up hesitantly and Cas was looking back at him with an expression of gratitude.  
"Thank you... They're..." Cas stopped, unsure of what to say.  
"I-I know- its a crap job-" Dean tried.  
"No! They're... Beautiful... Thank you, Dean..." Cas said quietly. Awkwardly he turned and put them on the table behind him, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dean. He tensed, before actually embracing him. He wasn't sure if Dean would pull away. Thankfully he didn't. Dean could hear Kevin chuckling and Sam getting something, probably, his wallet, from his pocket, but he didn't care. He looked down and all he saw was Cas' fluffy hair. Cas seemed to be getting more tense as the seconds passed, so Dean raised his arms and hugged him back. He could feel Cas smiling against his shoulder. When Cas pulled back, he was face-to-face with Dean.  
"Dean..." he said quietly. Dean could hear Sam sucking in a breath of surprise and Kevin nearly squealing but he tried to tune it out. It was pretty easy due to the blood rushing to his face and the pounding in his ears. He opened his mouth to say something but it seemed to stay open without any sound coming out. Dean leaned forward a fraction of an inch and so did Cas. Neither of them moved.  
"Is this... ok?" Cas asked. Dean tried to say something, but his voice didn't seem to be working, so he gave a tiny but frantic nod, just enough so Sam wouldn't make fun of him later for being so eager. Slowly, Cas moved forward, pressing his lips to the corner of Deans mouth. Dean sighed against his lips and leaned into him, lifting one hand to his cheek and the other to his waist. Cas copied the movement, chosing to but his other hand in Deans hair instead so he could pull him closer. When they broke apart DEan leaned his forehead against Cas' and smiled at him.  
"Dean, what-" Cas started to ask, but stopped, unsure of how to continue.  
"I don't know..." Dean admitted quietly.  
"Did I... Do it right?" Cas asked in a whisper.  
"I-I think so..." Dean said quietly.  
"Can we... Do you want to do that again?" Cas asked.  
"Only if you do." Dean whispered, shutting his eyes. Cas considered it and watched Dean tense up. He was giving him an option to walk away. Cas didn't want to take it.  
"I'd enjoy that..." Cas said quietly, leaning forward to kiss him again. At the contact, Dean melted against him, and he tangled both hands in Cas' hair this time, while Cas put both his hands on Deans waist. He could hear Sam clear his throat, obviously awkward and not sure what to do now that it was actually happening. Dean lifted a hand to flick him off, before putting it back in Cas' hair. Kevin chuckled and walked away, Sam following. If was a few minutes before Dean actually pulled back completely.  
"You wanna do something?" Dean asked awkwardly. Cas nodded and Dean smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his room to watch a movie on the laptop. They didn't get through the first five minutes without starting to kiss again. The rest of the movie was drowned out by breaths and lips pressing together. It wasn't rushed, just lazy and quiet. Cas was curled against Dean as he kissed him. When they finally restarted the movie, they still didn't get through it. This time Cas fell asleep curled against Dean, and Dean fell asleep soon after, still running fingers through his hair.


End file.
